


Safe and Sound

by Eiravanora



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, M/M, Safe & Sound, Song Inspired, Taylor Swift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiravanora/pseuds/Eiravanora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another song inspired one-short. Not a big fan of Taylor Swift but this song had made its way into my brain, gnawing itself through my Stucky fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

It's been a week since bucky last saw steve. They had never been apart for this long before. When bucky came knocking at the door, Sarah Rogers had forbidden him from seeing steve. Saying that he might get infected and he couldn't bare having two sons being sick. She also didn't want to have to answer to George and Winifred as to why their son suddenly had a bad case of the flu. So bucky stayed away as instructed.

But that did not stop him from going to the same apartment building, climbing up the wooden stairs and sitting by the door. Just in case steve had gotten better and was looking for him.

Today was that day.

Bucky had his cap pulled down low, shielding his eyes from the sun. His legs dangled over the side of the Rogers's opened corridor when Sarah suddenly yanked the front door open. She stared at him for awhile, finding her voice before saying,"He's looking for you."

Bucky scrambled as quickly as his little legs could carry him and ran inside. The sight that greeted him made his chest ache and the insides of his stomach twisted and turned.

 

>   
>  _I remember tears streamin' down your face_  
>  _When I said I'd never let you go,_  
>  _When all those shadows almost killed your light_

Steve had always been a scrawny kid, much smaller than the other boys his age. But the passion that burnt inside him was an engulfing fire. For as long as bucky had known steve, he had always wanted to do the right thing.

"Bucky?" Steve croaked. His face may be pale and his skin clammy but his ocean blue eye twinkled as bucky came into view.

With no hesitation, Bucky sat next to Steve on his bed and took his hand. "I'm right here, champ."

"Ma said you came every day," steve continued. His voice was raspy. "You worry about me that much?" He teased.

Bucky just grinned, glad to know that despite his failing health, Steve didn't lose his sense of humor. "Had to make sure you don't die on me."

Steve tried to laugh but ended up coughing. Bucky moved in closer and held his hand tighter. "I ain't gonna die," Steve answered.

Bucky just placed his other hand on the side of Steve's neck and smiled. Steve's lower his gaze for awhile before returning it back to Bucky.

"Bucky, I'm scared."

Bucky leaned in and wrapped his arms around Steve's tiny body. Steve bury his face in Bucky's chest and they stayed in that embrace for awhile.

Finally, Bucky said, "You're safe now. I'm not gonna let you go."

 

>   
>  _I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone'_  
>  _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

\-----

The Howling Commandos were in between missions. They had just cleared a Hydra base and were recollecting themselves before returning to base the next day and they were exhausted. They managed to find an abandoned building that had collapsed in several different parts. The men scattered in different areas of the building.

Bucky seemed a little more drained than usual. He claimed that he was fine but Steve knew that he hasn't been sleeping well. Steve could hear him screaming in his sleep even though Steve's tent was usually set up a distance away from the men. Steve could only find comfort in knowing that the rest of the Commandos were there to wake him from his nightmare. But since they were not sleeping in tents this time, everyone was scattered, some in twos while others would rather find company in themselves. Bucky was one of them. Steve was on watch that night and after securing the perimeter, he lingered closer to the corner where Bucky had made it his own.

It didn't take long for Bucky to fall asleep. But gentle snore quickly turned into a soft whimper and suddenly he was moaning and grunting as if in pain. Steve just observed him because he knew that sometimes the nightmares would stop on its own. But Bucky started tossing and turning violently, thrashing about and was close to hurting himself.

Steve surveyed his surroundings before making his way to Bucky. He placed a hand on his shoulder and shook it forcefully.

"Bucky," he whispered loudly. "Bucky, wake up!"

Bucky's eyes flung open and he stared at Steve like he wasn't sure if Steve was real.

"Steve - " He croaked when the realization finally hit him. "What happened?"

"You were having bad dreams again. Was it about - ?"

No words were needed to be said. What Zola did to Bucky, no one could ever know for sure but the nightmares had started right after he was rescued. Bucky's face fell when Steve mentioned the mad doctor's name. He didn't dare to look at Steve, for fear that his demons would be seen in his eyes.

"It's alright," he hushed him. "You go back to sleep. It's just a dream. You're safe now."

Steve could see that Bucky was drained. He was snoring again almost immediately.

Steve had studied Bucky's face ever since they were kids. Steve loved to draw and his favorite subject was Bucky. Steve memorized every curve and angle. He brushed a stray lock of hair off Bucky's face and softly planted a kiss on his forehead like Bucky had done to him many times before when they were kids.

"No one can hurt you now," he whispered.

 

>   
>  _Just close your eyes_  
>  _The sun is going down_  
>  _You'll be alright_  
>  _No one can hurt you now_  
>  _Come morning light_  
>  _You and I'll be safe and sound_

\-----

The Soldier was focused on completing his mission. He knew what awaits him should he failed. He had suffered the brutal consequences before. But The Mission was trying to manipulate him. Kept saying that they were friends. Or was it 'are' friends? The Mission kept telling him to remember, he mentioned a name. A name that sounded so familiar like it was from a dream. His dream? Does he even dream? He's not sure, but it was distracting.

When The Soldier had finally pinned The Mission down, he didn't hesitate. The Mission was foolish to think that by lowering his guard, dropping his shield, it would make The Soldier show mercy. There is no mercy. The Mission needs to be terminated.

"Cuz I'm with you 'til the end the line."

It came in sudden flashes. A blue-eyed blond about a head shorter than he was laughing. The same blue-eyed blond shivering under the blankets even though he was covered from neck to feet. In the file, The Mission's alias was Steve Rogers. Steve Rogers was the blue-eyed blond. But Steve Rogers was also Captain America and Captain America was not short or skinny or shivering. The Soldier was confused but his reaction was cut short when the Helicarrier that they were on started to fall apart. The flooring gave way and The Mission fell.

 

>   
>  _Don't you dare look out your window_  
>  _Darlin' everything's on fire_  
>  _The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
>  _Hold onto this lullaby_  
>  _Even when the music's gone_  
>  _Gone_

The Soldier had fallen before. He knew that somehow. It was unsettling. It was frightening. No one should have to fall. Not Captain America.

He was no longer The Mission.

The Soldier pulled the Captain out of the Potomac and laid him on the bank. The Captain looked very much like the blue-eyed blond in his head. The Soldier just stared down at him and frowned.

Then he said softly, "You're safe now."

\-----

Bucky had decided that going under was the safest thing for everyone. But Steve was only concerned for one person's safety and if going under would keep Bucky safe, then so be it.

Steve went to see Bucky for the last time before leaving Wakanda. He placed his hand on the glass and said, "You're safe now, buddy."

 

>   
>  _Just close your eyes_  
>  _The sun is going down_  
>  _You'll be alright_  
>  _No one can hurt you now_  
>  _Come morning light_  
>  _You and I'll be safe and sound_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much guys for reading. Please do check out my other works and if you have any prompts for me or simply would like to drop me a note, here's me on [Tumblr](http://godlovelifemusic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
